Maybe Baby
by mysterious-connections
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks needs someone,someone who will not judge her. Where does she go? The Burrow of Course
1. Not Judged

Hey, This is my first story I have ever written out of free will. Please rip it apart in reviews, all criticism is accepted, but don't be too mean. I absolutely love Tonks!

Pairings: TONKS/CHARLIE

TONKS/REMUS

Nymphadora Tonks packed her bags. She was leaving, she couldn't tell him. She knew exactly where she was going. She was going to a place where they would accept her no matter what. No she wasn't going to go home, they would most likely be angry at her. She needed to go to someplace where no one would judge her. She apparated to The Burrow.

"Molly. Molly are you here?" She placed her bag on one of the couches and walked over to Molly's clock all hands except for three said that they were in danger. Percy's hand was pointed to 'At Work' Molly's was pointed to 'Traveling'. Tonks stared blankly at the clock, everyone was in danger. This was bad; she couldn't believe that this had happened.

Tonks walked back to the sofa. Its back was facing the front door, so she would be able hear someone come in before they saw her. She laid down in the couch facing the back cushions. After a short time she dozed off.

Shortly after she fell asleep the door opened, she woke immediately, grabbed her wand and looked at the door. She pointed just the tip of her wand at the door, but the man at the door was to fast. She was in a full body bind. He then came around to see who it was.

"Oh Tonks! Sorry. Tell me something." he said. You couldn't be too careful with all of the imposters running around these days she thought.

"Your children's names are Ginny, Ron, Bill George, Fred, Charlie and," she paused for a moment "and Percy. Your wife is Molly Weasly, maiden name Prewett. Your daughter Ginevra was the First girl born in the Weasly line for generations." Tonks started to cry at this point. "Now tell me something."

Mr. Weasly looked sympathetic. "You are a member of the House of Black, but your mother was exiled after marrying muggle-born Ted Tonks…" Mr. Weasly then cut off. He had just been informed that Tonks' Father was on the run. Tonks looked up at him.

"When Is Molly coming home. I really need to talk to her." When Tonks said this Mr. Weasly replied "What's wrong, I'm sure that I could help." Mr. Weasly knew at once that he shouldn't have said that.

"No I don't think you could," Tonks said darkly "No, no. I'm so sorry. It's just, j-just." Tonks started to cry.

"I'll go get Molly. Oh look Charlie's coming home, why don't you talk to him while I go find Molly, sweetie"

"Okay. Thanks so much. I just-"

Just then Charlie apparated into the living room.

"Hello dad. Oh Hello Tonks how-are you ok?" Charlie was startled when she saw Tonks sobbing on the couch. "Tonks, what's wrong. Dad? What's happened? Has something happened to someone?" As he said this he looked at the clock and sighed. He had to do a double take, Molly's hand changed to traveling. Molly had just appeared upstairs. She hurried downstairs after placing her bags in her and Arthur's room. She ran over to Tonks.

"Wait," called Arthur "Molly what color are the eyes of our 6th born child? Charlie the name of the dragon that was given to you by Hagrid?"

Molly paused for a moment but Charlie immediately answered

"Norbert, now _she's_ Norberta" said Charlie, trying not to laugh

"Yes 6th, that's Ron, his eyes are blue." She said with a sad expression on her face. Charlie turned to his mother and motioned to Tonks. She was still on the sofa, but no longer crying. Molly walked over to Tonks, took her by the arm and walked her up stairs.


	2. Who

Molly silently led Tonks up to a room that Tonks had never been in before, Molly and Arthur's room. Tonks felt very uncomfortable. She began to doubt whether she should be here.

"So, what's wrong sweetie" Asked Mrs. Weasly in her motherly voice. Tonks walked to to the door and shut it, then she locked it and turned around.

"Well, Nothings really wrong." She said trying to disguise her fear.

"Okay, then why did I find you crying on my couch?" Molly asked. Molly Weasly, after seven children of her own, some around her own age, she wasn't ignorant to these kinds of things "Just tell me Tonks. Its okay what-"

"I'm going to throw up!" Tonks Quickly went and unlocked the door and ran down the stairs to the nearest bathroom.

After dealing with that Tonks turned to talk to Molly again.

"This keeps happening… Molly…" Tonks turned to look at her. One glance from her and she knew that Mrs. Weasly knew. Molly Weasly then bent down to hug Tonks. Over the past two years she had began to think of Tonks as one her daughters.

"Congratulations" said Molly "Who knows?" she asked her.

"No one. Not even me. I'm not sure. I may just be sick." said Tonks, who was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"Well then," said Molly, who had sat down on the floor next to her, quite some time ago "we'll have to see. Accio" She flourished her wand and out from the very back of a magically enlarged cabinet came a small cauldron. "I like to keep one around," she said, blushing horribly. "Read the directions. I'll be downstairs. You'll know in four hours."

When Mrs. Weasly went down stairs she found nearly all her family ready to help out with dinner. Even Fleur was there. Except of course Percy . Even Ginny was now home since school had not yet started. She looked very anxious. Ginny came over to her.

"Mum, I heard. We all heard. You need to take those wretched ears. Fred and George Got it out the moment you went upstairs. I didn't want to listen but once I heard… Oh it's wonderful," she said when she saw the look on her mothers face. "Fabulous, but mum, is Remus…" Molly turned and cast a nervous look at Charlie. Tonks and Charlie were always fond of one another. They had also been secretly seeing one another. They also dated for a long portion of time at Hogwarts. "Yeah, that's sort of what I though. I'm going to congratulate her."

Ginny walked up the stairs. She started to think, Its Charlie's, I just know. Oh Merlin's beard. No, were all going to be torn apart.

She walked into the bathroom. Tonks was sitting in the floor. She was once again sobbing. Ginny saw a small decorative cauldron sitting on the counter. Shades of light pink and baby blue were smoking all over the room.

"Tonks?" she said in a calm voice, "you okay there? Come on, get up. We'll go down stairs. I'll make you some tea." Tonks and Ginny walked downstairs. When Tonks got to the last step she tripped and her head landed right in Charlie's lap. Tonks quickly got up and sat next to Charlie on the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chin. Charlie puts his hand around her back, and one by one they left the room.

When Molly heard the others coming in she performed an imperturbable charm, to make Tonks and Charlie unable to hear them. As soon as Fleur came in she started

"Who eez the Father of these baby?" she said immediately. Molly turned around and hushed everyone.

"I don't know. I think it is Remus, but…" She cut off, looking through the window into the next room over, where Charlie was holding Tonks.

"I'll get him" said Bill as he walked out and called for Charlie. Charlie came into the room and looked at his father, he had never seen that face on his Father before.

"So," said Mrs. Weasly "Tonks and you… Charlie… Charlie, is the baby yours?" she asked

"No" Charlie said, just a little too quickly.

"okay then," said Mr. Weasly this time "Could there be even the smallest chance?" The room was very tense now. Everyone was afraid to talk.

"Yes" He said and as he did Fleur's Jaw dropped, The twins looked at one another, and Bill's and Ginny's eyes shot to Mr. Weasly, who was bright red now.

"I thought you two were more sort of a fling" said Mrs. Weasly looking a her son sadly.

"We were, a while ago. She… she'd be further along, I think, She would be about already three months."

"Zen why would she not tell heem. The Father must be Remus. She doeseent strike me as that type." Said Fleur, attempting to settle the matter. Mrs. Weasly still looked rather nervous though.

"I'll see." she said as she bravely walked out.


	3. Might, but Might Not

Hmm after some consideration I realized this chapter just doesn't work. The minister of magic would have been there, and the death eaters aww. of course that should have been a part of it, You don't know how much that annoys me. I'm tempted to go back and fix it but that would be a lot more work and I'm already done another 3 chapters after this... Hmm... If possible try to ignore it :)

Mrs. Weasly sat down next to Tonks. An hour of the dreaded four hour wait was over.

"So, Tonks" Molly said slowly, looking into her face.

"Molly, If it's a girl, I'm going to name her after you. Molly Andromeda."

Molly thought. Molly Andromeda Tonks, Molly Andromeda Weasly or Molly Andromeda Lupin. Despite all of that it still brought tears to Molly's eyes.

"Tonks I need to ask you, if you are pregnant, who is the Father?" just as she asked she was overcome with tears, soon they were both crying.

After a short time Tonks' crying slowed and she said "Remus. It's his" she turned and looked at Molly.

"You know, oh Merlin, this is going to sound odd, I've always wanted to use one of those muggle pregnancy stick things." she smiled when she said this.

"We'll go out now," said Molly "Do you have any muggle money?" Tonks nodded and they set off.

When they got back everyone was ready to celebrate, including Kingsley and of course Lupin. Molly told her to put it upstairs, they would use it so that both tests were ready at the same time. Tonks and Molly walked outside to where they were eating. Tonks let out a gasp when she saw Remus.

"Molly," she said "I'm not telling him now. I can't" Tonks slowly turned around to look at him.

"We're all here, your fine, sweetie, don't worry."

Tonks sat down at the table. She sat opposite of Lupin and to her left was Charlie. On her right was Bill who was sitting next to Fleur. They had a very good time. Harry enjoyed his gifts small as they were, and especially Molly's hand-me-down watch.

"My feet hurt so bad," said Tonks, kicking off her shoes under the table "Oh wow they're all swollen" Molly shot her a look when Lupin looked at her. "It must be these new boots," she tried to cover up with.

"That eez funny. Feet don't usually svell up until later, right Molly?" Molly, Ginny and Tonks all shot Fleur the worst faces. "Oh no. I am sorry Tonks"

Lupin looked astounded. Charlie looked fearful, if she was further along and not realized it…

Molly seemed to catch this too. A lone tear ran down her face and she looked at her second eldest. Not under quite the greatest circumstances, but still, she may be a Grandmother.

"Well, Remus, I might be pregnant" Tonks put as much emphasis on the word Might as possible.


	4. As Good as Mine

Remus was not happy just as Molly had expected, or even scared. On his face there was a look of pure anger.

"So who's is it." Remus said coldly. "Or don't you know" as he said this Tonks put her head down on the table and began to cry

"Remus," Yelled molly "How dare you say such a thing." And with that molly took Tonks inside.

"Tonks shot a glance out the window at Charlie.

"Is it his?" molly asked, "I just want to know." Tonks looked very sad.

"Molly," She paused "It may be Charlie's baby."

After a very quiet dinner was done, Molly told Tonks to go up stairs and use the muggle pregnancy test.

"Don't go in that bathroom yet." Shortly after Tonks Left, molly led a struggling Remus and a scared Charlie up the stairs.

"If the smoke has mixed and it's purple it's positive, separate, pink and blue, no baby.

Tonks took the first step in and out billowed dense clouds of purple fog. Tonks passed out right onto the bathroom floor. Molly ran to Charlie and Remus and asked them if they were any good at healing. When both of there replies were no she frantically ran to the window.

"Is anyone good at healing?" she hollered down "Tonks passed out!" When Fleur heard this she apparated right next Tonks

"Molly ve need to geet to Mungo's!" as she aid this everyone else came from the outside of the door.

"Stay here," Molly, told them "Fleur, Charlie Remus and I will take her, rest of you stay here" Ginny looked angry

"Why can't I come?" she yelled as they apparated away, Molly apparting Tonks also.

They rushed into the lobby past many people in the front desk. They went straight to the front of the line.

"Excuse me but you will have to wait like the-"

"She has passed out and she's pregnant," Molly said, from past knowledge she knew that pregnant witches are always put first.

"Down this corridor and to the left. Find a bed, any bed and then call for a healer"

Charlie picked up Tonks and ran down the hallway, when he got to the last door he went in. There was only two other women in the room.

"We'll put her under a few spells to help her relax. She is very stressed, she got a little over excited. Has anything happened recently, or it could even just be the current state of the world." the Healer said, directed at Molly.

"Well she just found out she's pregnant" She said to her.

"Well congratulations," The healer said in Remus' and Charlie's direction "Who's the father" Remus and Charlie looked at one another "Oh I'm so sorry, " she tried to change the subject "Molly she's not yours is she, If I do remember correctly all of yours had red hair?"

"No, she's not mine but she is as good as." Molly began to cry as when she saw her lieing helplessly on the bed. Just then the healer called Molly out into the hallway.

"Do you know who the fathere is Molly?" Molly shook her head. "Does she know?" molly shook her head again "Okay then here we go" the healer pointed her wand at Tonks then Remus then lasly Charlie.

"Paternelia revelo" she whispered. Molly didn't dare to even so much as breathe as the wand spun around on her hand. It stopped.

"Definitely the older bloke." she said "Do you want to tell him or shall I" Molly thought, Tonks wouldn't wake up for a while and he had to know.

"I will," she whispered, walking back "Charlie come here."

"Mom, am I…" Charlie said before he walked out into the hall. Molly turned around and shut the door.

"No, the baby is Remus', I'll tell him while you wait out here" Molly composed herself and walked in.

"Congratulations Remus" she said to him

"I've ruined her. She shall be shunned by all. Her friends, Her family." molly simply stared for a moment.

"They are not her friends then, and she despises her family. You are her husband"

"We got married only a month ago, She has been pregnant for over four month the healer said, she didn't even tell me." he said angrily

"Remus _she_ didn't even know!" Screamed Mrs. Weasly, right after she finished Remus disapparated.


	5. Apparating in Showers

The healer said Tonks would be awake any ready to go when she could fight the spells that kept her asleep, and more importantly relaxed. She also had spells put on her to give her pleasant dreams and no thoughts about what was to come. Over the next three weeks a different Weasly would spend there time their with her. Mrs. Weasly spent nearly every night there in case she woke up. One night Ginny spoke up.

"Mom, your on the verge of collapse, I'll go tonight." Mrs. Weasly made sure Ginny changed her look before she went. When she left she had platinum blonde hair down past her knees. Her eyes were a dazzling blue. Molly wondered if Ginny knew how much she looked like Fleur now.

Ginny went straight to Tonks' room. Something was definitely wrong with her. Ginny knew that sometimes Tonks had no control over her morphing but this was definitely bad. Tonks was switching through entire body's extremely fast. Molly's body appeared on the bed, who was switching to Bill, who switched into Harry to Fleur then to Charlie then to Ginny herself, all happening in a few minutes time. She sat bolt upright

"Where is everyone." she turned to look at Ginny who was still in her disguise. "Who are you?" she said obviously very confused

"I am Ginevra Weasley first born girl in the Weasley family for generations" Tonks looked relieved at finding this out. Ginny heard someone yelling and she looked out of Tonks' window. The dark mark was in the sky just above the room.

"I'm going to take you back to the burrow. We need to get out of here fast, some of the death eaters are here-quiet" Ginny heard someone talking.

"There is one of the Aurors in the Order in a room around here. Alohamora!" ginny heard the door to the next room over be crashed in.

"Lets Go!" Ginny leaped away from the window to Tonks just as the door burst open. Next thing they were sitting on the floor of the burrow. Ginny rolled down on to the ground, still very scared.

"Mom, they're looking for here, they knew she was there. They came and Tonks apparated us just in time." Ginny said, while still sitting on the floor looking up at her mother.

"No I didn't, you must have, Ginny. Good job, I'm all here, are you?" said Tonks looking rather cheery considering what had just happened.

"I didn't even pass the test yet." Said Ginny as she stood up "Is everyone here?" Mrs. Weasly nodded.

"Every one?", said Tonks confused, "Who's coming? Why?"

"I invited some people over for a baby shower" said Mrs. Weasly looking extremely happy.


	6. FINDing Him

Everyones Favorite Hufflepuff has To FIND someone... just a wee bit o' time filler... next one will be better

Molly and Tonks went into the kitchen where a few people and a pile of presents was waiting. The only other people who were there were the Delacours. Gabrielle was talking to Fleur and her Mother in French.

"Hello Tonks, I eem Gabrelle. Congratulations on thee bay-bee" The young girl said this slowly, stumbling over every word.

"You didn't have to come," said Tonks slowly, hoping they would understand her. "Its hard to make it out in thes times with a minor"

"My muzzer doseent speak much Eenglish. I am vorking very hard on miyin, trying to lose thee accent, you know?"

The conversation droned on, The Delacours like to tal

…

Tonks had a very good time opening all of her gifts. Her favorites were the small outfits made by Ginny. Madame Delacour gave tonks a beautiful crib. Gabrielle and Fleur also offered to help out whenever Tonks needed it, in addition to their gifts. Each of the Weasleys gave her something small too, except for Percy and Ron. Toys came in From Fred and George-Tonks wasn't quite sure about them.

For the next two weeks Ginny stayed home and Entertained Tonks. They both did some light work around the house, while everyone else was doing all they could for the Order. Tonks was very anxious. She still had no one to help her, yes the Weasley Family all agreed to help but she couldn't put that burden on them. She had to FIND Remus.


	7. Midnight Surprises

"Tonks… Tonks" Someone was shaking her. How could they have gotten into the room? She was sleeping in Ron's room, and she knew it for a fact that it had charms on it to prevent apparation.

"Tonks it's me, Remus" Tonks sprang up.

"Get out. Get out right Now!" Tonks flicked her wand and a patronus shot up through the ceiling into Molly and Arthur's room. "Why are you here?" Tonks was starting to scream.

"REMUS!" yelled Molly as she came running in the room in just her old nightgown. "SIT!" Molly turned around to seal the door but it was too late Ginny was already in. Tonks was lying down on Ron's bed crying.

"Do you see what you have done? Remus…" Molly Weasley was shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry. I was, was too scared. What if something happened, if it was sick I didn't want to feel responsible. I Can't just abandon you, or the baby. If something happened to you…" Remus cut off. Molly rushed up to him and hugged him in tight.

"Go to bed you two. I'll see you both in the morning. Sort things out then. Ginny get out." they left and Remus got up and locked the door. He came back and sat down next to Tonks.

"Tonks, I…" Tonks leaned over and hugged Remus.

"Never leave again."


	8. Moon Madness

It was early in the morning only a couple months later when Remus left. Not for good, Remus wouldn't do that now. He was out on a mission; Remus was going to try to find a safe place for Tonks and him to live. Remus had to leave his old house, it was found. Tonks was very concerned for him and was panicking.

"Oh, Remus still hasn't sent any word. I hope he's not hurt. Have you heard anything?" Asked Tonks to Ginny

"No, Tonks, not since you asked a minute ago" said Ginny, "Tonks I'm sure he's fine he's-"

Ginny was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Ginny get down, I'll handle it" said Tonks while moving towards the door. Both were hocked when she opened the door to reveal none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ron what are you doing here. Where's Harry? Hermione?" Ginny looked behind him in hope of seeing them "Is Harry still ok?"

"I'd rather not talk about them but they're fine, Ginny." Ginny walked over to him to give him a hug and Tonks followed.

"Whoa, Tonks," said Ron when she stood up. "Um, Congratulations." he said, still with a shocked look on his face. Ron looked over to Ginny who mouthed the word Remus.

As everyone came home one by one they all had their questions for Ron, but each of them remained quiet. After a nice dinner Tonks was still wondering where Remus was. Ron was now trying to keep her calmed down.

"So Tonks how far along are you?" asked Ron

"I am a little over seven months now," she said clutching her stomach "Soon, December 28th" she finished with.

"Oh," he said curtly. Ron got up and walked over and sat down next to Ginny and his mother, George took his place next to Tonks.

"So I couldn't help but _hearing_ that you're due soon…

Ron leaned in towards Ginny

"So she's seven months along. I've only been gone for four months. So…" Ginny immediately dove into the story; Molly got up and went in the kitchen.

"Well you know the day that you left, well Tonks came over that day remember," Ron nodded "Apparently she was pregnant and she didn't know. She was already three months along before they were even married and now she's due in-"

"MUM!" yelled George, "MUM! Tonks is having the baby! MUM! MUM! MUM!" Ginny got right up and ran over to her. Molly was running as fast as she could.

"Ginny you come with us. Ron, Charlie get some cholthes packed for her. Fred, George, get her mother! Don't just look at me, go!

Tonks was lying down in the bed when everyone showed up.

"How to you feel, sweetie" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Oh just dandy Molly" said Tonks sarcastically

Just then the healer assigned to Tonks walked in

"Ok, looks like were going to check up on this baby, so can all non-family members leave the room please."

All of the Weasleys went out for the door and then molly heard her.

"Molly stays though. She'll stay with me."

Molly turned right around and walked back into the room. Tonks turned to her

"Is Remus here yet? He's got to get here soon" she asked

"He's coming I just talked to him, he's-" Molly was cut off by a small pop. Remus walked into the room with a very large grin on his face.

"So Dora! How are you? Do you need anything? I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I can't get over that I'm going to be a dad and-" Another pop, Andromeda was now here. She cast a look over to Molly.

"So you're here but I wasn't? That's just fine I guess don't tell mummy. Humph" Tonks shot her a look but the healer spoke

"Well the baby isn't going to be coming right now but I'd say just give it another month. Should be on the 16th. I'll be seeing you then, you're done for now you can leave."

Everyone stood up and walked for the door except Remus. The 16th day of the next month was on a full moon. Remus couldn't come. He started to cry.

"Remus… It wont, it will be on a day you can come. I know it I just feel it." Tonks stated to cry too.


	9. Late Because She's Early

**A week and a half later Tonks was woken up by the sound of voices, not that she was really asleep; Tonks had issues with sleeping on any side but her stomach. She heard voices coming from Ron's room. She slowly got to her feet and debated whether she should wake up Remus or if she could handle it herself. She looked over at Remus; he was sleeping peacefully with his little snore occasionally. She decided to take it by herself. **

**When Tonks go to Ron's room it was empty. There was a small note on Ron's dresser. He had scribbled it down quickly:**

**Going back to help Harry and Hermione… Will be going many places, no contact. If I'm not back in time for the baby tell Tonks and Remus congratulations… Tell everyone I miss them. **

**She walked downstairs and mentally prepared to tell Molly in the morning, she had just only gotten him back. She went back to sleep.**

**Molly toke it just how Tonks thought she would. First with a small sob then hiding her fear from the rest of the family. Soon after they relocated to the Weasleys auntie Muriel's house because of the death eaters seen in the Lovegood House. Only one week after this Fleur sent a letter saying that Ron, along with Harry and Hermione were at shell cottage. They were going to visit them. **

"**Come on Tonks," called Mrs. Weasley "We'll be late!" Remus looked at his watch**

"**Dora! Come on you have to be ready by now!" said Remus, rather impatiently as Tonks slowly came down the steps with an odd expression on her face**

"**We Need To Go To Mungo's. NOW!" Remus simply froze as Molly ran up to Tonks and took her bag. Remus then snapped back.**

"**Um. Er. Ok then lets go." he said running over to Molly and Tonks.**

**Molly apparated the three of them to Mungo's. Remus ran Tonks back while Mrs. Weasley checked Tonks in and alerted Andromeda and the rest of her family then went in the room. **

"**We'll were going to be delivering the baby in about an hour or two now!" Remus' face look by far years and even decades younger than Tonks had ever seen it before; he was positively thrilled.**

**People stated filing in the door. The first was Andromeda and Ginny. They were soon followed by Fred and George, Next Charlie. Mr. Weasley then showed up.**

"**Remus! We need Godparents!" Tonks looked around the room. She wanted the Godparents to be announced now. "Molly, I'd be honored if," Molly shook her head**

"**If something, God forbid happened to you, I couldn't, pick someone younger, who can give the baby what it will need." Arthur nodded. Tonks was to pick the Godmother and Remus to pick the Godfather. She was sure he was going to pick Arthur. Who would they pick now? Tonks sat up.**

"**Ginny," tears built up in all three women's eyes, "I'd… We'd be honored to have you as the Godmother. Ginny was really crying now, Tonks couldn't remember her ever actually crying like this before; she was so strong for someone so young. Ginny nodded.**

**Remus stood up.**

"**I would like to announce Harry James Potter as Godfather, if he will accept."**


	10. A Loss Foe Words

I'm sending out the next chapter sometime today but i just wanted to get this short bit out!

…

"Okay now here he comes!" said the healer after about three hours of agonizing labor on Tonks' part. Ginny, Molly Andromeda and Remus remained in the room. "Just one last time sweetie, now push!" Remus looked so many years younger he was absolutely ecstatic, he was at a loss for words.

"Okay here you go dad! Here's your little baby, four pounds seven ounces. A beautiful little boy" Remus took him into his arms. Remus stared down intently into the pudgy little face of his son. The baby opened up his eyes, they were blue, like most babies, but they were the precise shade of blue that was the exact same as Remus'. The little baby looked up at his father and his little tuft of hair changed from jet black to red.

"What's his name?" asked Mrs. Weasley quietly in his ear. Remus' eyes widened, they had been planning on a girl.

"Dora what will we name him?" several named came into his mind, most of them after someone else. Harry, Sirius, and even Tonks father, Ted.

"Dora, what do you think about the name Ted after your father" but Tonks didn't reply.

"Dora? Dora!"

GASP!


	11. Never Knew How

Not a whole lot of dialect going on here by the way.

Tonks had passed out; she had lost a lot of blood. The healer was trying to get Remus out of the room so that he wouldn't do anything that may harm her on accident. Charlie and Arthur came in to restrain Remus while Molly attempted to calm him down. Ginny was holding the baby.

"Remus, Remus sweetie. Its okay, they'll make Tonks better, but they can only do it if you let them. Here let's just walk out into the waiting room." Remus slowly calmed down and walked out leaving Tonks and the healers alone.

Andromeda came and sat down next to Remus, tears in both there eyes.

"I never knew how," she said quietly to Remus "How my daughter could love a werewolf. I do now. You love her, that's the reason you left, to protect her, wasn't it?" She waited for Remus' response, though none came. "You really do love her. I can't… I don't… I'm sorry, so sorry you are such a good person, judged by all. You really do love her." Andromeda kept repeating the last part as if she couldn't believe it.

"I loved her more than anything. She was… she was" Ginny walked up.

"You love her, not loved. She is, not was, and she always will be, until you take that last breath, and then you still will, even then. You don't just stop loving someone." Ginny was now really sobbing, all while still holding the baby. "You love them un-until the v-very end." Molly ran forward and hugged her daughter, she understood. Andromeda took the baby from Ginny. Ginny then walked up to the window and rested her head there. Sparks were flying and jets of various colors were being fired from the many healers' wands. Ginny couldn't help but to listen to the conversation Charlie was having with her father. Apparently they were to be moving to their aunt Muriel's because Ron had been caught. They had narrowly got away and Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix. From some other bits of there conversation she also gathered that Dobby was killed.

Before Ginny knew it she was dreaming. Her Ron and Hermione were sitting down in a place she had never seen before. There was a small redheaded toddler sitting on Hermione's lap. That toddler had the same hazel-brown eyes as Hermione. The little girl had the same kind of air that Hermione had put off when they first met, one of higher understanding and overall knowledge. Ginny then noticed a baby sitting on her brother's lap. This one also a redhead with Hazel brown eyes. Next thing Ginny knew Hermione was lying on the ground, the small toddler made her way over slowly to Ginny. Ron was now getting up and handing her the baby. Ginny then saw Tonks walking slowly into the room with another small child.

"You can have them, take care" she said to her.

"No… I can't take care of them! No…No! NO!"

"Ginny, Ginny are you all right? You wee screaming, something about not being able to take care of the baby." Remus asked

"Oh, oh yeah I'm fine, just you know nerves." Ginny said, Remus gave her an odd look.

"Well I'm off to shell cottage to tell them. Tonks is just fine, go in and see her. I think only your mother and Father are in there now." Ginny nodded and headed towards the door to Tonks but then she stopped

"Remus" she said in a small voice

"Yes?" he replied

"Tell Harry that - and Ron and Hermione- That I love them."

"Will do.


End file.
